


Cross-Shock

by adventurewriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossfire, F/F, Femslash, I am supercorp trash, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kink, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Mon-El - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorp Trash, fluff & smut, sin - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurewriter/pseuds/adventurewriter
Summary: Lena pursues and seduces Kara, at the office, at her loft, and at a gala.  But Kara offers so much more...
Filling in the promising blanks of the S2E5 "Crossfire" blanks with Kara/Lena smut.  Hot, heavy, and a little kinky.  Fully onboard for the Supercorp ship, with no fillers and no boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction, smut. Hell, it's my first ever work of fiction! SuperCorp FTW!

“What are you doing here?” Kara Danvers asked her unexpected visitor in surprise.

 

Just moments before, Alex had been on the verge of saying… something… to Kara that seemed important. It was rare for Kara to see her sister like this, and so she was especially taken off guard by the interruption. Alex had been waiting at Kara’s door when she had come home from work and was neurotically picking at a powdered donut. Kara knew this meant something had her sister in a dilemma, and now that Alex was fully blushing and Kara could see little pinpricks of sweat start to form on her sister’s chest, Kara was on the edge of her seat.

 

But just when Alex was about to say what was on her mind, the knock came at the door. Kara glanced up and quickly X-rayed through the door, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Lena Luthor on the other side.

 

“What on Earth could she want,” Kara thought to herself as she walked to the door. But as her internal voice was asking this question, her subconscious was already formulating an answer, and those formulations were bringing prickles of heat to her skin just as Alex’s had done moments before. She swallowed hard as she opened the door.

 

“Hey,” Lena’s soft voice floated by Kara’s cheek. 

 

“Hi,” Kara offered faintly back, immediately captivated by Lena’s dark green eyes. “Um, yes, ah… Please come in!” she continued, suddenly remembering that Alex was still in the room.

 

Lena, however, had not noticed the presence of Kara’s older sister, and walked directly forward into Kara’s space without breaking eye contact. Kara took a couple of forced steps backward, the space seeming to compress and heat between them almost immediately. Kara’s breath caught in her throat.

 

“I’ve come to reclaim that favor,” Lena said in a low murmur. Her eyes, that held Kara entranced, finally broke their gluttonous hold and adjusted their gaze two inches below to Kara’s surprised, parted lips.

 

Transfixed, Kara backed into a small table, rattling a potted plant. If Lena were to come any closer, she thought, the air between them was liable to combust. But the bump brought her back to Earth, and she quickly glanced over at her sister, who was watching the whole interaction with two arched eyebrows.

 

Lena quickly followed her gaze and immediately released Kara from her magnetic push. 

 

“Oh!” Lena said with feigned politeness, “I didn’t realize you had company.”

 

Lena’s eyes burned coldly at Alex.

 

“Yes,” Kara managed, pulling a burning gulp of air back into her lungs. “Lena, this is my sister, Alex.”

 

“Ah,” said Lena, relenting her gaze, switching back into the professional, comfortable air that Kara was more familiar with. “Yes, I do recognize you-- you saved my life.” Lena’s tone had softened considerably, and she seemed to be recollecting herself in these few quick moments of new realizations. Kara was imbued with the image of Lena as liquid mercury-- snaking, fluid, slippery and totally uncontainable.

 

Lena seemed to have realized that she was interrupting something between the sisters. Alex was perched on a stool like a stone cat, and Kara was repeatedly smoothing her slacks to her thighs with her palms. She cleared her throat.

 

“I just wondered if you could get me in touch with Supergirl.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that evening, as Kara was getting dressed for Lena’s gala, she obsessively reviewed the day’s earlier events with Lena. Sure, Lena had visited her at work to expressly invite her to the gala. Kara was sure that she hadn’t imagined that Lena bit her lip as her eyes travelled down Kara’s rugby stripe sweater. Just for a moment.

 

Then Mon-El had to interject his overeager, sugar rushed adolescent frat boy self into the conversation, inviting himself along for the ride. Kara had completely forgotten (just as she had with Alex) about Mon-El’s presence. As soon as she had noticed Lena, the rest of the office had basically melted away.

 

Lena had caught her eye from across the room, and held her gaze directly as she approached. Kara felt unable to move, or breathe, in awe of the powerful and deadly gorgeous woman approaching her.

 

And then again, in her loft earlier-- Kara was held paralyzed in Lena’s gaze, utterly transfixed. What the hell was that?

 

Kara sighed as she stepped into her periwinkle eyelet dress. She pulled it snugly up and over her hips and zipped it up her lower back, pausing to notice the ripple in her arms.

 

It really wasn’t that big of a stretch that Lena was into her, she indulged herself. Really, no girl could resist her strong, supple, and sure arms and shoulders. She reached up and behind herself and zipped the dress the rest of the way up her back. Her shoulders and back were firm, and she ran a reassuring hand over the definition in her muscles.

 

No, it was definitely not a big stretch at all. She imagined holding Lena in one arm as Lena clutched around to her firm back, flying through the warm summer night in National City. Lena surely would be impressed if she knew that Kara could whisk her away just like that.

 

As Kara arranged her blue velvet pumps at the end of her bed, she wondered if it was possible that she had Lena all wrong. It was possible, she supposed. But she also felt that she had never been pursued so vehemently before.

 

As Kara finished the last touches on her hair, she wriggled into a pair of cotton boy shorts. As she hitched them up over her thighs and she felt the fabric come into contact with the rest of her body, she realized that she was absolutely and undeniably wet.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You just missed Supergirl,” Lena breathed with not just a little excitement to Kara as she approached the CEO from behind. Kara did not fail to appreciate the exec fan-girling a bit over Supergirl. 

 

“Well, golly…” Kara said, a little too innocently, and mildly out of breath. Lena turned her head to Kara sharply and held her gaze.

 

Kara, realizing that she had better get her shit together, straightened immediately.

 

“I’ve-- I’ve always wanted to meet her…” she offered, wide-eyed, hoping Lena would bite.

 

Lena said nothing, but turned her body to fully face the blonde. Kara took a hesitant step backwards out of the sheer force of Lena’s gaze. She felt it burn into her, more than the power of Earth’s yellow star, more than the seeping heat of the Red K. The space between them seemed to charge with that magnetic field that had kept Kara in Lena’s orbit at Kara’s flat.

 

Lena stepped in, only six inches away from Kara. This time Kara did not back up. Willing herself to stay in Lena’s field, it took all of Kara’s willpower to simply stand there. Lena held Kara’s gaze for what felt to be forever, the sound around her muffled by the blood rushing in her ears.

 

“Follow me please, Kara,” Lena quietly commanded, and turned on her heel and walked towards the main L-Corp building.

 

Lena had managed ten steps before Kara even realized that she was following Lena’s footsteps obediently.  
“Shit,” Kara thought to herself. She had to be more careful. Had she just used her superspeed? She was getting so caught up in Lena’s spell that she seemed to be losing whole moments in time. “Keep your cool,” she thought, “You don’t want to ruin it.”

 

But as soon as she had processed that thought, an elevator door was opening before them. Lena was eyeing Kara carefully, but more adventurously than before. A small smile played on one end of her dark red lips.

 

“After you,” she said, motioning cooly in towards the elevator. Her eyes luxuriously meandered to Kara’s waist, neatly zipped up into her cotton dress. So sweet. So obedient.

 

Kara, however, was becoming braver as they left the crowd behind them. As Lena moved into the elevator and pressed the door closed, she felt Kara’s warm hand on her bare shoulder, slowly gaining traction as it moved further down her arm towards Lena’s emerald-laden wrist. Kara felt the brunette’s skin begin to prickle up under her hand. She moved down and let her fingertips graze and pause on Lena’s hand. Lena stood stock still and Kara would have wondered if she had just made a huge mistake if her sensitive ears heard Lena’s heart rate quicken and a heavy breath come in through Lena’s now-open lips.

 

The elevator had moved swiftly though, and almost as soon as the moment had begun it had ended with a soft binggg as the elevator doors opened into a dimly lit suite. Lena, who still had her back to Kara, walked through the doors without looking back.

 

“Come, Kara,” she softly commanded.

 

Kara obliged immediately.

 

Lena led her through an open room. Soft music and muffled chatter wavered through the room as sounds from the party below floated peacefully in on the soft summer air.

 

Lena walked towards a contemporary white sofa and lowered herself softly onto the firm, buttoned cushion. She held a small device in her hands.

 

“I understand that you haven’t been entirely trusting of me, Kara, and I don’t begrudge that of you,” Lena said, gazing up at Kara from under her dark eyelashes. In this dimly lit room, Lena’s eyes seemed to reflect all the small lights from the rest of the world, sparkling like deep, dark pools of sweet water.

 

“I do my best to judge people on their own merit,” Kara replied. She felt her body stirring around her. She grounded herself into the floor and felt the potential energy in her body. She flitted back to the memory of running her own hands across her strong, striated shoulders and toned arms. Yes, Lena Luthor was a strong woman. As was she.

 

As if Lena could sense the shift in Kara’s energy, she stood, a broad smile threatening to blow her cover.

 

“Come sit with me, Kara.” Lena stood and invited her over, gesturing with the device in her hands. “Let’s talk for a moment.”

 

Kara moved over to the couch, but her eyes betrayed her suspicions. As she sat on the other end of the couch, Lena sat back down as well, and drew close to Kara. Kara could now clearly see the device, which looked similar to Lena’s alien detection tester, but with two small nodes protruding from one end.

 

Lena laughed lightly, noticing Kara’s incredulous gaze.

 

“Do you check to make sure all of the girls you bring up here aren’t aliens?” Kara asked, wanting to get it out of the way. “Because I already passed your test, and you know what I think of it.” Kara wasn’t interested in being ousted, even if the heat inside her body was telling her that anything was worth it.

 

“Don’t worry, Kara, your secret’s safe with me,” Lena said, chuckling a little. Despite Kara’s surprised glance, she continued. “I actually designed this especially for you. A gift. Would you like to hold it?” She leaned over to Kara, and placed a pliant hand on Kara’s thigh. The blonde inhaled sharply at the unexpected contact and turned her gaze up to meet Lena’s dark, twinkling eyes.

 

After a moment, Kara turned her attention back and eyed the object suspiciously. “Lena, I don’t know what you mean when you say my ‘secret’,” Kara murmured. She knew though, as soon as she said it, that even she wasn’t convinced.

 

“Mmm,” replied Lena, moving a little closer, changing her gaze to watch Kara’s lips hungrily for any hints of what was to come. “But are you curious?”

 

Kara turned her head towards Lena, so that they were almost cheek to cheek. Kara could smell the warmth of Lena’s breath in the air between them, sweet like rose water. Lena’s lips were full, her eyes were dark and enlarged, and a slight glow was on her cheeks. Kara briefly and unintentionally imagined Lena with her head thrown back, the heat escaping her cheeks in the full throes of ecstasy. She was curious.

 

“Yes,” she said, her voice low and throaty. She saw Lena smile, one corner of her mouth at a time, until it slyly stretched across her face.

 

“Alright,” murmured Lena, “I’ll start slow.”

 

Lena moved to her knees on the sofa. She glanced to Kara’s feet and Kara immediately kicked off her shoes without removing her watchful gaze from Lena’s face. Lena then took Kara’s legs, one by one, and lifted them up onto the sofa from behind her knees so that Kara lay, supine, with her back against the armrest and her knees propped up and spreading. 

 

Long spans of cool skin were then covered by Lena’s trailing hands, moving along the lines of Kara’s strong calves up to her supple inner thighs. Kara’s breathing began to rapidly increase, and she felt herself become warm, instantly, under her dress. Lena took Kara’s heels and pressed them closer to Kara’s firm, round ass, causing the dress to collect at Kara’s waist, exposing her simple, black boyshorts underneath.

 

“Is this ok, Kara?” Lena ventured, as much for the consent as for the thrill of Kara’s spoken need.

 

“Yes,” Kara breathed, closing her eyes. She felt like she was already on the verge, and Lena hadn’t even kissed her yet. Then, opening them, and fixing Lena with a surprisingly assertive stare, “And you?”

 

Lena continued to smirk. “I want you,” she stated simply.

 

Kara rose to meet the girl who was now kneeling fully between her legs. Reaching up towards Lena, Kara locked her in her grip and slowly and firmly lowered the other girl towards her.

 

“I would like to see more of you,” Kara murmured into Lena’s ear, sliding one shoulder of Lena’s dress to the side. As Lena sighed in assent, Kara opened her now swollen mouth and nibbled slightly on Lena’s earlobe, causing Lena to melt into her. Kara felt their torsos come into full contact, Lena’s breasts pressing high onto Kara’s upper chest. Kara reached around and unclasped Lena’s structured dress and tugged on the upper sleeves, revealing a full black lace corset beneath. “Lena Luthor sure does dress to impress,” Kara thought, her mouth watering slightly. Lena pressed back away from Kara, exposing the front of the corset fully as the bodice of her dress fell away, and taking a moment to appreciate the awe on her quarry’s face.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Kara,” she said. She turned her attention back to the forgotten device that was lodged in her left hand, then seemed to change her mind. “Let me help you with your dress,” she offered. “There’s no need to ruin such a cute number.”

 

Kara thought that she was being gracious as she said that, knowing full well that what she paid for the dress, Lena probably paid for a small glass of scotch. But she did not refute the offer for help, and flipped over to her knees, facing away from Lena, so that the CEO could unfasten and unzip her dress.

 

“Oh,” said Lena in mild but pleased surprise, as Kara’s dress fell away to reveal only skin beneath. Kara reached her arms overhead and waited as Lena took the bunched dress and pulled it off of Kara’s cool body. As Lena discarded the dress, Kara moved forward and perched her elbows on the arm of the sofa, knees under her hips, so that her breasts hung heavy underneath her chest. Lena licked her suddenly dry lips. She wriggled out of the remainder of her own dress, and moved up behind Kara on her knees, so that Kara’s firm ass pressed gently into her hips. Lena bent at her waist as she reached around and pulled Kara’s hair out of her bun so it spread gently down her back and to one side. Lena’s hand moved around to Kara’s shoulder, and then firm stomach, and then soft, cool breasts.

 

Kara moaned as Lena’s palm lightly brushed her nipple for the first time. It had sent a wave of want-- and wet-- directly to Kara’s center. Lena obliged Kara by setting down the device behind her feet. Using her knees, Lena spread Kara’s legs apart and pressed her breasts against Kara’s back, and reached both hands around to caress both of Kara’s now sensitive breasts, each boasting pink, erect nipples. Kara arched her back as Lena grasped the blonde’s firm nipples in between her fore and middle fingers, rolling them slightly. With each consecutive squeeze, Kara began to grind her hips back further into Lena’s bracing pelvis, beginning to search for relief. But Lena, as Kara was soon to find, was far from granting Kara her release.

 

As Lena released one nipple from her grasp, she pressed her hand lower towards Kara’s increasingly damp underwear. Lena could feel the heat radiating out of them as she brushed along the outside of the fabric on top of Kara’s rapidly swelling lips.

 

“Ohh,” Kara released a full, uninhibited moan, encouraging Lena. In turn, Lena moved from her brushing motion to slightly firmer, small circles on top of the fabric just above Kara’s clit, still rolling a nipple in her left hand. “Ahh!” moaned Kara, needier now. Kara felt like her senses were in overdrive-- she could feel each thread of Lena’s textured corset on her back, the pressure of her breasts pressing into her in indescribable ways. Lena’s soft thighs, pressing against the midline of her own, Lena’s sweat beginning to produce high on her chest. Kara’s bucking and moaning drew Lena’s mouth finally down to Kara’s strong back, opening and kissing her between her shoulder blades, gently nipping at the nape of her neck. Kara could feel each of Lena’s hot, sweet breaths on skin, now slightly wetted with kisses, and it was driving her to the brink.

 

“Please don’t stop,” Kara begged. Lena almost laughed. As if she could.

 

Releasing Kara’s right nipple, but maintaining pressure on her clit, Lena reached behind herself and finally grasped her device.

 

“Don’t come yet, Kara,” she warned. Kara moaned in exasperation. It felt like Lena had kept her on the verge all day-- who was she to deny her now? But a sudden small shock to her inner thigh, like a static charge, brought Kara down from the verge with a sudden force.

 

Kara gasped. She turned and looked behind her to see Lena’s device, now in hand, with the nodes glowing green and small cracks of electricity snapping between them.  
“How did you…” Kara began, turning her body fully around.

 

Lena sat back on her heels between Kara’s legs.

 

“It is a low-voltage electrical current run between two ionically charged kryptonite terminals,” she explained, cocking her head to inspect the reaction that the girl underneath her was about to offer. “Do you like it?”

 

Kara stared, letting it sink in.

 

“But how did you…” she began again, attempting to rise up, but Lena moved down towards the blonde instead, pressing her dark mouth, lipstick mostly gone, against Kara’s pretty, pink lips. Kara was momentarily too stunned to respond, but Lena’s intrepid tongue quickly brought Kara back into action. Kara deepened the kiss, leaving the intimation of Lena’s toy behind. She was here now, and she wanted it, she fucking needed Lena, to maintain and meet her desire. 

 

So Kara took Lena’s hand, which was currently pressed into the armrest over the blonde’s slightly tousled waves, and guided it down her chest and toned stomach to the waistband of her underwear. She used her hand to hook Lena’s fingers into the fabric and lifted her hips to allow Lena to fully remove the remaining garment. Kara watched as Lena tried, and failed, to tear her eyes away from Kara’s swollen and wanting sex. Lena’s hand slowly trailed back up her thigh and into Kara’s soft curls, damp with evidence of her profound desire. As Lena pressed a finger, palm up, from the top of Kara’s engorged clit and into the slick folds of her sweet, pink lips, Kara no longer cared about the implications of their sex.

 

She looked Lena fully in both eyes, pupils enlarged, cheeks flushed.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Lena was already inside. She was pressing one finger up towards Kara’s belly, and moving her Kryptonite sex toy towards the inside of Kara’s opposite thigh, delivering a shock that arched Kara up so that she fully engulfed another of Lena’s fingers. The depth of the drive caused them to both gasp simultaneously in unexpected pleasure.

 

“More,” gasped Kara, begging. Lena delivered, adding a third finger and another shock. 

 

“Yes!” Kara choked out, and Lena began to feel Kara’s muscles tensing expectantly around her fingers. Lena let Kara grind on her hand for a moment, allowing the muscles to relax just enough to insert her pinky and the first joint of her thumb. Kara gasped, but kept begging.

 

“More, please Lena, more!” Lena leaned back slightly for a moment to reposition her hand, curling her fingers inside of Kara in anticipation for what was to come. Satisfied, she leaned back over Kara, who had begun to roil underneath her thighs. 

 

“Oh,” said Lena slightly flummoxed. Kara’s thigh had risen between her legs and she was just realizing that she had created a long trail of her own wanton desire up the girl’s leg. Kara glanced hungrily between the wet length of her thigh and Lena’s burning cheeks. She took Lena’s hand with the toy and guided it to the slippery wetness on her thigh, and pressed directly into the device.

 

As the device discharged, it sent a shock through the entirety of the slick trail on Kara’s thigh, racking her body towards Lena and engulfing Lena’s entire hand. As Kara cried out, Lena was slightly pitched forward, and losing her purchase, fell face-first into Kara’s fully-tensed torso. The toy rolled to the ground, unreachable. Kara grasped a full handful of Lena’s hair and forcefully pulled her mouth to her nipple. Lena rapidly obeyed, pulling Kara’s perfect, stiff nipple into her mouth, sucking hard, mouth watering, reaching up with her other hand to roll Kara’s other nipple between her forefinger and her thumb.

 

Kara cried out again, gasping for air, as one hand clutched desperately at the back of the sofa and the other, wrapped in Lena’s dark, sweet-smelling hair. She was pressing, too hard to allow Lena to breathe, Lena’s head into her chest. Lena remained relentless, pushing, rotating her whole hand inside Kara, pushing Kara to the brink, Kara’s muscles tightening, pulsing, and tightening again until they were at critical mass.

 

The orgasm rocked them both, Lena’s hand almost painfully crushed inside Kara’s echoing aftermath. Lena struggled to remain conscious in her hypoxic position on Kara’s chest. Kara, realizing that Lena’s hands were beginning to go limp, released her hold on Lena’s hair and pushed her away from her chest, allowing Lena a frantic series of gasps for air. Lena first allowed her sight to regain, eyes fuzzy from the sudden lack of oxygen. Panting, with sweat beginning to drip down between her breasts, Lena looked down at the beautiful creature beneath her. As the ecstasy of the moment gradually began to wane, Kara’s throbbing began to fade and Lena slowly and carefully removed her hand. Kara curled her toes and closed her eyes at the last sensation, almost too much to handle after such an intense orgasm.

 

With Lena finally released, Kara reached up and grasped Lena fully around her back with both arms and both legs and drew her to lay fully on top of her, with Lena’s soft belly pressing into Kara’s softly thrumming center. As Lena lay her cheek on Kara’s chest, Kara pressed her nose and mouth into the top of Lena’s head, burying in and smelling Lena’s full and fecund human condition. Kara would definitely get wet, but she would not sweat, a detail that Lena would realize in surprise later while revisiting the night in her mind. Kara shifted her chin to kiss the top of Lena’s head, and then softly pulled Lena’s body a little higher up so that she could kiss her soft, supple mouth, which had been tempered by the kissing and rough sucking. Kara kissed Lena’s mouth once, twice, and then whispered into her lips, “Thank you.”

 

Lena was about to offer her best attempt at a reply, a sultry moan, when a loud, percussive explosion split the night air outside their window. The congenial chattering that had been filtering into the night sky swiftly changed into panicked screams and cries for help. Lena jerked her body off from on top of Kara and swiftly picked up her dress.

 

Kara leapt up simultaneously, wrenching her languid panties up her thighs and over her full cheeks.

 

“Uh, you should go…” she offered lamely to Lena, hoping that she’d take the bait. Kara felt better, even if Lena had deduced her secret, maintaining that she was not, in fact, Supergirl.

 

To her relief, Lena shot her a quick, perceptive smile.

 

“See you later Kara,” she said, running towards the elevator.

 

Kara waited until the elevator doors closed completely to change into her suit and dive out the window and into the unfolding drama below.


End file.
